


All These Cameras and I Still Can't Capture This Moment

by DanielleItLouderNow



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks, F/F, First Kiss, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielleItLouderNow/pseuds/DanielleItLouderNow
Summary: Just dorks in the snow. Enjoy.





	All These Cameras and I Still Can't Capture This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I usually post this warning on my Korrasami fics, so here's for the Pricefielders:
> 
> I write exclusively on my phone, so any weird typos or errors are probably autocorrect I didn't catch right away. Let me know if you catch something! I don't have a beta, but I'll go through and fix things when I can.
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated, I'll always take the time to answer, even if it takes days :)
> 
> Other than that, thanks for reading!
> 
> Cheers.

Chloe, for whatever reason, had decided they needed to escape.

To her backyard.

It was freezing fucking balls and Max was not impressed.

She refused to be enamored by the beauty of the snowfall creating picturesque views she itched to capture on film.

She refused to be enthralled by Chloe's breath, escaping from her mouth in icy tendrils that curled delicately around her face and contrasted profoundly with her bright, blue hair.

Max refused to regard Chloe's lips in any manner, tinted pink from the cold and kissable (stop it, Max!) as they may be.

Nope.

Because...because?

Because Chloe was being a general pain in the ass.

Max huffed out her irritation right as a snowball nailed her square in the face. Sputtering indignantly, Max whirled to face Chloe only to be greeted by a cheeky smirk and a sly wink.

She momentarily forgot how to breathe.

"What's wrong Super Max? Too hipster to enjoy a little fun in the sun??" Chloe taunted.

Max kicked her leg and showered snow in Chloe's direction, falling several feet short.

Chloe let out a boisterous laugh. "You're gonna have to do better than that hippie," she yelled, darting toward Max.

Max was too cold to move, let alone fight off Chloe. If she were being entirely honest, she was looking forward to the idea of Chloe pouncing on her.

Except friends don't think that way about each other. Especially girls that are friends, right? Especially girls that are friends who've known each other since youth and haven't seen one another for 5 years! Nope. Girl friends are strictly girls who are friends, not 'girlfriends.'

While Max warred with herself, Chloe tackled her to the ground, causing them to both tumble and roll in the snow.

Chloe pinned Max down by the shoulders and straddled her hips, whooping victoriously, proclaiming she was the biggest badass of all time.

Max barely heard her, instead becoming lost in the clear blue of Chloe's eyes. They shined with mirth and Max felt a small smile on her face as she thought of how beautiful Chloe was. Chloe blocked the sun in such a way it highlighted her, shining through her blue locks and making it seem as if she were softly glowing. Max was startled by the perfection.

It took a moment, but Max realized Chloe was no longer shouting her victory and instead was staring back at her with curious intensity.

"Wh-why are you looking at me like that?" Max stuttered out. Embarrassment, nervousness, or cold, she wasn't sure what caused the stutter, but she could feel her face warming.

"Your face is freaking adorable, Maximus. I bet the rest of you is too. Wait, are you blushing!?" Chloe began to tease.

"N-no!" Max sputtered, determined not to give Chloe that satisfaction. "I-It's the cold!"

"Sure. The cold. Whatever you say, Maxi-pad." With that, Chloe hauled herself up and offered her hand to Max.

Once they were both on their feet, Chloe headed to the old swing set and hoisted herself up to swing her legs over the bar. It was a comical sight, Chloe tucked into an odd ball shape, curled around the bar. Trying hard not to think about the strength in those arms or the flexibly it must require to tuck oneself around that bar, Max gave in to her nature and shot a quick pic before Chloe let go, dangling by her legs and swinging slightly.

Chloe reached out to Max who only shook her head, approaching with apprehension.

"Chloe, what are you doing?"

"Hmm," Chloe hummed, crossing her arms and reaching up to tap her pursed lips in thought. "Trying to get you to kiss me?" She asked.

Max's heart stopped then began pounding. "Yo-you're going t-to fall," she gasped.

Chloe rolled her eyes in frustration. "Shut up and kiss me, asshole, I'm getting light headed."

Max didn't need told twice. She connected their lips tentatively at first, but then Chloe gave a soft sigh. Max had never heard a sound like that come from Chloe before and she was flabbergasted at the thought that she caused it. Max grabbed Chloe's face and kissed her with a greater fervor. She wasn't cold anymore, and when Chloe ran her tongue along Max's lips, she gladly parted them for Chloe to enter. The kiss continued for a few more moments, ending when Max pulled away, tugging Chloe's bottom lip between her teeth. She smiled when she saw Chloe's eyes were still closed.

"Wow," Chloe began, "I think--I think we should be more than just friends."

Max's heart continued to pound and her face heated up. "Yeah," she panted, bending down and collecting a handful of snow.

"Really Maximo!?" Chloe cried out joyfully.

Max bit her lip to hide her smile and stifle a giggle. "Yeah," she answered, and shoved the snow in Chloe's face.

Chloe's eyes flew open and she yelped in surprise, falling from the swing set. "Oh you're dead SpiderMax!" She yelled, launching herself upright and beginning to chase Max.

Chloe caught her in no time, once again tackling her to the ground, where she pressed their lips together again, and again, and again.

It was a moment worth repeating, rewind powers be damned.


End file.
